


getting even more personal

by TheDeadButcher



Category: Watch Dogs 2 (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadButcher/pseuds/TheDeadButcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to think that Marcus, maybe removes Wrench’s mask. I think it would show trust and… intimacy between them 
 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
<p>Marcus is often times worried about what Wrench wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting even more personal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capt-pissoff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=capt-pissoff).



> mORE REQUESTS. contact me @a-dead-butcher if you have a request for me about these two.

The first time Wrench had asked if Marcus wanted to kiss, it had been late at night and they had still been friends. He’d laughed it off back then. They were still friends now, sure, but things had changed enough between them that Marcus was starting to really consider that offer. 

And that was the hard part. Getting Wrench to take off his mask around Marcus was still difficult most days. The times he did take his mask off were far and few in between and was often short-lived. Marcus had wondered if the other didn’t like that sort of affection. He would be perfectly fine with accommodating but, he was nervous to ask. 

“Do you wanna kiss me?” 

Marcus breaks out of his thoughts to give Wrench a long look. Sure, he’d laughed about the offer at one point, they both had. But, right now it seemed completely plausible. As long as Wrench was willing, Marcus would be beside him. Of course he wanted to kiss Wrench. But was Wrench sure he even wanted to be kissed? 

“Yeah.” And god, if he doesn’t feel like a damn teenager again. It’s like the two of them are still going through that awkward phase of their lives, still stumbling along and likely to fuck it up. Which, thinking about it, isn’t too far off from how they actually were. “If you’re fine with it. I don’t wanna force shit on you.” 

“You’re not.” 

“I feel like I am.” 

There’s a long pause and Wrench moves to sit in front of him. He leans back on the table to stare Marcus down. “Look, I’m gonna be really short and sweet here. I like my things to stay private. I like to take things a lot slower than what most people would care for. And most people I’ve been with haven’t cared much for it and dropped me as soon as they found that out. But you? Fuck man, I’m not used to this emotional shit. You’ve been patient as fuck with me. And I wanna let you know that you’ve never pushed me into shit and, honestly, I don’t think you could.” 

Now it’s Marcus’ turn to feel a little awkward. He looks down to avoid any semblance of eye contact and sinks down in the couch. It probably would have been easier to just ask Wrench if he had been uncomfortable rather than just assuming he had been. 

Gently, Wrench reaches out to take Marcus’ hands in his own. It kinda hits him how pale Wrench is. The guy had been working with Dedsec years before him. He had rarely been outside in the sun for the past few years and lived in a goddamn basement all other hours of the day. There’s a part of Marcus (and maybe that part will always be there) that wants to take Wrench away from all this. Yeah, they’d both miss it, but it was a dangerous line of work and it would only get worse the further they went with it. Marcus couldn’t stand the idea of Wrench in prison. 

“I want you to do it,” Wrench says quietly. Marcus rubs his thumbs against the clasps of the mask, watching for any kind of recoil before he presses down. There’s a soft sound as the mechanism unlocks and another sound as he pulls and the strap behind Wrench’s head loosens. Wrench hunches a little, as if trying to keep a few more moments to himself. 

“I can stop.” 

“It’s fine, man.” 

The mask is pulled away and the strap awkwardly ruffles Wrench’s short hair. His boyfriend looks small, looks way too scared for the situation to even be deemed oka- Aaand Wrench is leaning in. Really, really close. So much for second thoghts.

The kiss is a small, closed mouth affair. It’s quick and sweet and Marcus isn’t entirely sure who initiated it but he’s damn well pleased with the result. Wrench sits back and rubs his face, but Marcus can see the small grin plastered there and he can’t help but grin too. 

“Was it good for you?” Marcus asks, hands traveling to hold onto Wrench’s knees. 

Wrench looks up at him and laughs. (It’s so clear!) “Well, you didn’t last very long…”

And Marcus just smiles at him. 


End file.
